


The Last Night

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Songs Made These One Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deucalion is Good, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Language, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion was there for the broken girl until the end of time, he promised her this the day she saved him from Gerard Argent. He protected her from everything & everyone, her family being the main concern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos are welcome
> 
> Title/Song: The Last Night ~ Skillet

**You come to me with scars on your wrist**  
 **You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**  
 **I just came to say goodbye**  
 **I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**  
 **But I know it's a lie...**

Deucalion opened the door to his apartment at the frantic pounding on the door, Xander stumbled in, crashing to the ground, clothes soaked from the rain, & stained with blood.

"Oh my god..." he whispered, "What? What happened?" Deucalion wrapped his arms around the girl & took her to the bathroom, sitting her on the cold porcelain of the toilet as he ran a warm bath. Xander looked at him through half lidded eyes, she smiled, wincing as her cut lip stretched, tears spilling.  
   
"I just... Came to tell you, this is the last time... the last night... I'm fine Duke. I always have been." she murmured, head lulling to the side as her tan skinned paled with every passing second.

Deucalion moved her back in the upright position, he gasped, tears pricking his blue eyes as blood stained his palms. He rolled up her sleeves, unready for the gnarly skin, it sliced horizontal, & diagonal, like a crisscrossing.

"No, no... You're gonna be alright, just-" he stopped talking & began to undress her, before setting her into the warm water, Xander sighed & relaxed, eyes shutting slowly. Deucalion absorbed some of her pain & then bandaged her wrists with water proof bandaging, "Why..." he croaked as he washed her dirty skin.

She smiled highly, "Why not? I'm blamed for everything anyways... I'm a burden, my dear Duke." Xander said licking her chapped lips, brown eyes unclear.

He shook his head, "You are not a burden, you are a gift & I'm- I'm glad you're in my life." Deucalion admitted as he scrubbed her skin until it became lighter in tone, satisfied he lifted her from the tub & wrapped her in a towel, "I will be back with a change of clothes." He squeezed her hand & pressed a soft kiss to both her sensitive wrists. Xander sobbed quietly when he left, _I'm just a fuck up._ She thought negatively.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone**  
 **Look me in the eyes so I know you know**  
 **I'm everywhere you want me to be**  
 **The last night you'll spend alone**  
 **I'll wrap you in my arms & I won't let go**  
 **I'm everything you need me to be**

Xander snuggled closer to Deucalion in the bed, his arms tight around her shivering form as she quietly cried into his neck, the sobs racking her small frame.

"You're safe now. I'm no longer leaving you with them." He said into her hair, indulging in her mango shampoo. Xander laced their fingers, looking up to meet her savior's eyes.

"Okay." She whispered kissing his jaw softly, the stubble making her lips tingle afterwards. Deucalion tensed momentarily at the affection but soon a smile crossed his worried features, she rolled onto her side, back facing him & he took the opportunity to curl his body against hers, his firm chest to her back was comforting.

"I going to start protecting you like I promised." He said against her ear as he pressed a kiss to her temple. Xander smiled, brown eyes staring out at the full moon, she pulled his arm around her, draping it over her waist as she pushed back against him.

"You're all I ever needed Duke, my savior, my everything." Xander whispered sleepily. A low rumble was released by Deucalion as he pulled her closer, claws just barley grazing the sensitive skin of her lower stomach.

**Your parents say everything is your fault**  
 **But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all**  
 **I'm so sick of when they say**  
 **It's just a phase, you'll be okay you're fine**  
 **But I know it's a lie...**

Xander insisted she go home to grab some clothes, Deucalion was uneasy about the whole thing but trusted her judgment.

"Where the fuck have you been? Ditching!?" Her father yelled from the front door as Deucalion & her got out the car. "Who the fuck is that? Fucking an old man you slut?" Xander ignored him, her expression like stone, Deucalion never knew this side of his friend, it kind of disturbed him she could make it look like she didn't care so much. "Just like your whore mother-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY MOM LIKE THAT YOU DRUNK ASSHOLE!" Deucalion jumped back at the yelling being emmited from such a small teen. Her dad's expression was priceless, but Deucalion inched forward as the male approached Xander, hand balled in a fist.

"What did you say?" He growled at his disobedient daughter.

Xander glared harshly, coldly at him, "You fucking heard me you pathetic excuse for a father." She sneered, he raised his hand, "Fucking do it! I dare you, fucking coward! _Only_ cowards hit their fucking daughters! _Only_ cowards _hit women_ like you, you sorry sack of shit!" She yelled in his face. The hit never came, not that Xander flinched away anymore, she had become immune to his beatings, Deucalion had her father's arm bent in a painfully awkward position, she swore something was broken.

**The last night away from me...**

Deucalion cuddled against Xander this night, arms tight around her waist as her hands rested on the small of his back, fingers tracing patterns on the warm skin.

**The night is so long when everything's wrong**  
 **If you give me your hand I will help you hold on**  
 **Tonight**  
 **Tonight**

Xander looked over a sleeping Deucalion that night, his slim, lean form easily deciphered from underneath the sheets. His chest rising & falling as he slept soundly, he was a thing of beauty, one she knew she didn't deserve. Ever. He helped her enough as it was, said she was never a bother, but she sure felt like one. Xander lifted her shirt, she didn't manage to figure out how she hid the deep claw marks from another alpha. A Hale she thinks. She shook her head, eyes narrowed as Deucalion moved, mumbling something. Xander picked up her bag, leaned over bed to kiss him softly, he kissed back sleepily but didn't bother to open his eyes, he just smiled dumbly & curled into the warmth still left by her.

**I won't let you say goodbye**  
 **I'll be your reason why**

  **The last night away from me**  
 **Away from me...**

Xander didn't want to say goodbye, she didn't want to hear the words fall from Deucalion's lovely lips either, she might just break to hear those words. She stared at him a little longer, another full moon & its light shining into their room, she shook her head, looking in the hallway mirror to see her eyes glowing red.

"Fuck..." Xander muttered to herself seeing as her canines also lengthened,she could feel the change come on, but not hitting her full force like Deucalion explained happened to most newly turned wolves. She wrote down something simple, something telling Duke she'd be back, not knowing when, but that she'd be back & that this wasn't goodbye.

 

_Dear Mate,_

_As it may seem I have been turned, the change woke me up last night & I had to leave, but do not expect me to come back for awhile. Yes, you could've trained me I know, but you've done so much for me these past five years of my life, I'm fifteen now & can handle myself for the most part. I love you, I do & never think different because I never said it. I want you to know that Duke. I love you, alpha of alphas, apex of apex predators... I love my demon wolf with all the heart I have, all the heart you uncovered. Thank you for everything you've done for me. It is much appreciated._

_Love Your Mate_  
 _~ **X**_

_**PS**. I will be back. This note isn't a goodbye. Goodbye isn't apart of my vocabulary... But I will be back as soon as I can. Promise. Until then, live your life without me, enjoy the funs you couldn't have with me around._


End file.
